Beyal's Secret
by Angelmoonlightlove
Summary: Beyal, has a secret. Dax finds out. Blackmail is involved. Very random. Don't really know if it's humor but there's nothing else fitting. Rated T only because of some swear words. One-Shot


A/N **Ok so this is not my first story ever written but Im learning.**

WARNING: VERY RANDOM, VERY OOC Caracters and it has been written by a very sucking writer.

Summary: Team Core-Tech stops to rest from all the adventures they are going through, Dax discovers a secret of Beyal. (This Can be seen as a slash fic, it wasn't written as one though.)(I'll probably do that stuff later XD)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any caracter used in this story, nor do i own monsuno. I only own this freaking irritating plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone._

_One last thing, I tried to do Dax's accent but it wouldn't work...So Dax talks without accent here...Try to imagine it XD Also, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes._

* * *

It was a bright night. No clouds in the sky and very peacefu-

"OK, F*ck how long is this going to take again!" Birds flew up out of the tree at the sound of Dax's voice.

"Another 3 kilometers" Chase said. "Sorry"

Dax groaned before walking again shoulders hanging by his side.(Imagine those spagghetti arms from adventure time...but hanging down XD)

They walked...And walked...And walked...

"Ya know what, F*ck this I'm going to sleep here"Dax said.

"Me too"Jinja and Bren said...at exact the same time. Jinja slapped Bren in the face.

"That was my line stupid idiot"

"Allright, sorry. Sjeesj" Bren said, then got out his sleeping bag and laid down on the ground.

Chase just stood there. Like O_O without any reason.

For the first time, Beyal spoke up "I have a bad feeling about tonight...Should i guard tonight?"

"Fine with me"

"Allright"

"Whateva, just let me sleep"

"I don't know Beyal, are you sure? I could keep guard if you like" Chase said.

"It is allright my friend. I will keep guard tonight" Was the answer.

"Ok then" And a few minutes later, everyone was asleep. Beyal knew they al slept pretty deep and couldn't be awoken so soon. Well except for Chase that was. 'good thing I have put some sleeping pills in his coffee' Beyal thought.

He checked again to see if they were all really asleep and then began to sing softly to himself.

_So no one told you life was going to be this way. _  
_Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA. _  
_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _  
_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year._

Dax was awoken by a very soft voice. The voice was singing his favourite song...it was very nice to hear the song once in awhile. The Australian cracked his eyes open. only to find that no-one was awake. Wait that wasn't true. Beyal was awake. Dax shook his head, it wasn't possible that the little monkfish was singing. He was way too shy. Dax grabbed his phine and began to film it, with a devellish smirk he thought 'blackmail for sure hehe'.

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _  
_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _  
_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too._

Darn it, the little monkfish was good at singin' though he would never admit it.

_You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight. _  
_You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great. _  
_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, _  
_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees._

Dax was still filming when Jinja started to stirr a little. He quickly laid the phone on a place wher it could still film all and shushed( Is that correct spelling?) her a bit. Jinja stopped stirring and went back to sleeping like a baby. Dax smiled a little, Jinja was all snuggled up to Chase. They looked cute together.

_That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _  
_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _  
_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too._

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me. _  
_Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. _  
_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with, _  
_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you._

Without knowing it and Beyal noticing someting, Dax began tapping his foot in the sand on the rythm of the music.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _  
_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year._

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. _  
_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. _  
_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too_

Beyal's voice faded away quietly. Dax clapped. This caused Beyal to jump 2 metres into the air of shock. At first it was all quiet. Beyal was all embarressed. A blush was on his faced. He ursed himself for being caught. For a stranger it must have seemed like they were holding a staring contest. Dax was the first to break the sillence.

"That was beautifull Beyal"

"...ummm thank you...I guess it was" Beyal said quietly.

Dax picked up his phone.

"I filmed it all" Dax said. A playfull smirk on his lips.

"Sh*t" Beyal said. A shocked face replacing his embarressed one.

Now it was Dax's turn to be shocked. He had never EVER heard Beyal curse before.

Beyal's expression flashed from shocked to being devellish."Ok, You know what Dax, use it for your blackmail. But do know that i have a picture of you and your teddybear."

"Oh, it's on." Dax said. The two boys stayed up all night, sending the blackmail evidence into the world. Next day they were found with Beyal using Dax's chest as a pillow. Jinja slapped Bren like another 3 times that day. Beyal had to sing the song again...5 times 'cause everyone thought it was beautifull and Chase well...Chase was just being Chase. They reached the city that afternoon and checked into a hotel. What happened there...well that was another story.

* * *

Please leave a review, they make me very happy. A flame is okay, but then atleast tell me why it sucked soo i can work on it :) k? thanks for reading.


End file.
